


Travail

by riseupyousleeperawake



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Humanstuck, Rebellion, fuck ton of triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseupyousleeperawake/pseuds/riseupyousleeperawake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wouldn't have expected what would happen one stormy day, one inevitable thing that fate had put in his path. The run in with the small rebellion of 30 teens and adults that turned his world upside down. It was hard being 15 and living under a tyranic rule, but being shoved face first into this mess made it worse. It was hard and everyone understood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travail

**Author's Note:**

> Haha sucky short first chapter because I have to go to a soccer game.

Puddles splashed as running feet dropped into them, it was raining hard and gunshots could be heard only feet away. John and Dave were trying to find their way through the rain to their group, but they couldn't see anything through the hundred pound tear drops. They had gotten separated from the others, which was terrible. They started running away from the gunshots, hoping to get out of what ever was going on. In mid stride John heard a gun go off, and fell forward. It took him a moment to register it, but he couldn't move his knee. Then the pain started, it felt like his knee was on fire. He heard Dave scream it sounded like he was screaming for help. John felt himself being flipped over but he was blinded by the pain. It hurt so bad he wanted to just die right there and then so it wouldn't hurt. He could feel someone's hand on his cheek, and calming words. His vision started to clear and he saw the blurry colors of Dave and two other people, Dave was knelt beside him and one of the people was next to him, probably the one talking to him, the last one was digging in a back pack for something. He couldn't really see much except for the people right next to him, he wanted to look at his knee but it wasn't in his line of sight. The second person wasn't in his sight anymore, which he found odd. The person saying the calming words took his hand gently. He could feel the pain numbing, which made him wonder why though he was glad. He tried to move his foot, but soon realized he couldn't feel that leg at all. He screamed and tried to thrash but Dave pinned him down. He was scared, scared out of his wits. What if he couldn't walk anymore, what if he died, what if- things went dark for him all at once after a small pain in his shoulder.

Dave was panicked, the boy who had just walked over and knocked out John was pissing him off. He glared at him, and received one back. The albino hadn't really expected two people to come rushing over when he yelled, especially two who seemed to have some medical training. The two that had come running where girls who looked like sisters, they both had black hair, dark skin, and jade eyes. One of them was covered in tattoos and she looked a bit older than the other one. The boy had black hair and pale skin, his eyes were red like Dave's. "Karkat, go get Gestimas, or... Just go get someone who's strong enough to carry this boy." The girl working on John's knee said. She had tied something around his leg that stopped the bleeding and wrapped his knee up tight. The boy ran off. "I think your friend should come with us until he heals, if that's not a problem-"

"It kind of is actually, we have a group and they'll worry about us." Dave interrupted.

The girl nodded, "I understand." A few moments later the boy came back with a tall man who looked like he was in his early twenties. 

"Karmyne-" The younger girl started only to be cut off. 

"Everyone else busy, apparently there were some more injuries than we thought. The police left though." The man said. He looked over at Dave and tilted his head. "There's a boy who got shot that looks a lot like you, the girl with him said his name is Dirk-" Dave stood up, his brother got shot? "I see, another girl had the same reaction."

"Where is he?" Dave asked, getting ready to storm off and find his brother by himself.

"Calm down, he's fine, he just got shot in the arm." The man said. Dave had been keeping an emotionless face the whole time, how could he have seen through that? 

"Did anyone else get hurt?" The older girl asked. 

"Yeah, but none of them are serious wounds." The boy said.

Dave was angry, he tuned everyone out. His friend and brother had gotten caught in the cross fire and he hadn't been able to protect them.


End file.
